Shocking Rocking
Shocking Rocking is the second episode of CrossEarth. Plot At the hotel at Grand Cayman Island, Harry asks the Heroes which ones are missing. Daniel Rocka replies it was Natalie Breez and Julius Nex. William Furno admits he does miss recharging his Hero Core in the Assembly Tower. Suddenly, Gopher drills up under the building. Rabbit then yells at him not to do that. Gopher explains he is building railroads across the CrossEarth so everyone can make their way over it more easily. That night, Quentin unleashes a barrage of Roboslugs onto the Vault and the cells on the Enforcers who grab weapons and break the seal on the Rhino's cell. They then escape. Down in Slugterra, the Shane Gang are searching for the Jackal in Quiet Lawn Cavern and Pronto asks Eli why they are hunting for it. Eli explains that Spider-Man defeated Jackal, but it is still on the loose down there. Trixie comes on her BOOM-R Mecha Beast, saying there is no sign of the Jackal, so they go off to another cavern. At the secret lab, Miles Warren introduces himself to the Enforcers and the Rhino. He claims his employer wants Spider-Man distracted while he begins his plot. Tinkerer then walks in and claims he can rebuild Ox and Fancy Dan's suits. However, Montana refuses to wait. Warren says he will send him in on a helicopter to draw Spider-Man out. In Wild Spores Cavern, Kord runs into Danna and Jaller and Hahli. Eli asks what they are doing in Matoran form, and Jaller explains when he took off his Calix, the Hau appeared in its place and he became a Matoran which undoes when the Calix is put back on, same with all the other Toa Inika. Danna explains that the Alpha 1 Team are looking for Breez and Nex. The Shane Gang agrees to help them. In George Town, a razor disk shoots and cuts Spider-Man's web as he is slinging and he falls to the ground, but sticks on the wall. He sees Montana on a helicopter throwing bombs at him. He wonders of someone got Shocker out of jail. He climbs up a skyscraper and the Spider-Seekers following him are smashed, three onto the wall and two into each other, the sixth retreats. Montana's helicopter is tipped upside down and falls down, when a Tempesto vortex extracts him. Spider-Man looks shocked. Down in Slugterra, Montana's helicopter lands right side up in Blakk's Citadel. Dr. Blakk then approaches him and tells him to group with Warren and Tinkerer as they are ready for him. He uses Tempesto to send him back to the lab before Twist approaches and when he asks how it went, he says they are ready. He says that's good and they just need to obtain the Kraata and Energized Protodermis from Aqua Magna. Meanwhile, on a space station, a Technoid officer thanks Gopher for building their main guards when two of Blakk's goons unleash Needlowveils and Pyringos on the station and steal the Technodroids. At the secret lab, Montana comes out of the Tempesto vortex and finds Ox and Ricochet in their suits. Tinkerer says he rebuilt his Shock Blast Generators and hands them to him. Montana asks if they are fixed and Tinkerer replies by saying they are, and improved, as his Shocker costume folds over him. He says Spider-Man is ready to meet his match. On Bara Magna, Furno says this was the last place they saw Breez and Nex. Kord concludes that the uniting must have sent them onto a different part of CrossEarth. Tahu says that if they didn't land on part of Bota Magna, they must have landed in Aqua Magna. Gali then puts her Nuva Symbol in her chest and transforms into Gali Nuva, then dives underwater. The humans and heroes use breathing apparatuses and the Bionicles use Kaukau Nuva. In George Town, Spider-Man is wondering what happened to Montana with the last Spider-Seeker following him and Ricochet shoots by him. He then lands on a roof when Ox pushes him off. He tries to shoot a web, but he misses and is falling too fast to connect. He then breaks his left arm and Shocker shoots him with his generators, sending him crazy. Shocker, Ox and Ricochet then close in. At the bottom of Aqua Magna, the Heroes and Shane Gang find Nex and Breez as well as the Snow Kids. Hahli and Jaller get surprised when they find Matoro with them. They are surrounded by a Solidified Air Bubble, which Nuju, from above, moves onto the Aqua Magna surface with his Matatu. The Snow Kids awaken and greet the Shane Gang, when Blakk arrives with seven Rahkshi around him. Spider-Man breaks free of Shocker's hold and kicks him, he slings away and wonders how he can beat three super villains with only one arm. He then webs Ricochet's jets as he flies past, causing them to explode and he crashes. He then punches Ox, but the armour is too tough and he punches him harder and is forced back. Spider-Man wonders how he can beat him when the Spider-Seeker launches a laser at him and he tricks it into shooting Ox, then forces it into Ox and it explodes, shutting down his suit's functions. Shocker then approaches and says it's just Spider-Man and himself. Eli shoots Joules at Blakk, but Blakk uses a Grimmerstone to block it. Blakk claims his associate told him to make Rahkshi with Energized Protodermis and he did. Jaller and Hahli turn into Toa and use their powers to subdue Lerahk and Kurahk. The Rahkshi of Heat Vision then stuns Tahu, but then Kopaka Nuva arrives using his Kakama Nuva and uses his Ice Blades to slice the Vorahk in two. Lewa Nuva then uses his Air Katana to force the Heat Vision Rahkshi toward Turahk. Vakama then throws his Nuva Symbol to Tahu and he transforms into Tahu Nuva, then uses his elemental power of Fire to crush Turahk, Guurahk, Panrahk and the Heat Vision Rahkshi. Eli then uses Burpy and Beeker to defeat Blakk's goons. But Blakk is gone. Back in George Town, Shocker shoots at Spider-Man and he dodges, but another ray snaps his web, and he falls to the edge of a building. Shocker then blasts at him, then where he lands, sending him onto a roof cover and he collapses. Shocker prepares to finish him off, but he webs his generators and they explode, paralyzing him. At the hotel, Peter, who is wearing a sling on his left arm, meets the Snow Kids and welcomes them. Suddenly, Tigger calls them out, and Pooh and the Heroes come out, and Gopher, with Tigger and Rabbit following, takes them to a new Hero Factory on Bota Magna, that allows them to upgrade at will. Stormer thanks Gopher. Meanwhile, Tinkerer and Quentin show Blakk and the evil mastermind their improvements on the Technodroids. The Technodroids show their new ability to fire Technoslugs from their arms. They then reveal the arm to retrieve the Phetosonic Blaster on their backs that shoot rays of high pitch sonic waves. The evil mastermind(his face covered by shadow) goes to Warren, who reveals he has perfected the way to create Rahkshi. The evil mastermind then smiles. Category:Episodes